Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a nacelle mounted on the tower, a generator positioned in the nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The one or more rotor blades convert kinetic energy of wind into mechanical energy using known airfoil principles. A drivetrain transmits the mechanical energy from the rotor blades to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be supplied to a utility grid.
Certain components of the wind turbine, such as shear webs or other parts of the rotor blades, may have complex geometries best formed using a suitable additive manufacturing process. In many such additive manufacturing processes, volumes of liquefied thermoplastic are deposited at various desired locations to form a layer of the component. Once this layer solidifies, additional liquefied thermoplastic is deposited at various locations on that layer to form a subsequent layer. This process is repeated until the complete component is formed. Reinforcing fibers may be added as needed. However, additive manufacturing processes of this type are generally time-consuming and require long cycle times.
Recently, continuous additive manufacturing processes have been developed where each layer is formed simultaneously. These continuous additive manufacturing processes generally require much shorter cycle times that the additive manufacturing processes where material is deposited one drop at a time. However, current continuous additive manufacturing processes are unable to incorporate reinforcing fibers necessary to form fiber-reinforced polymer components, such as those used in wind turbines.
Accordingly, an improved method and system for continuously forming fiber-reinforced polymer components would be welcomed in the art.